The invention concerns a pen or pencil comprising a casing, the outside contour of which forms two or more gripping surfaces.
Pens or pencils of the above-indicated kind are known. They have edges where two adjacent gripping surfaces adjoin each other. Pens or pencils are known having two, three, four, six or edges, which in cross-section are in the form of a regular n-gon. In comparison the inside contour of the casing is usually of a different configuration from the outside contour thereof. For example it is circular-cylindrical. Therefore, accumulations of material occur in the region of the edges, and that is disadvantageous from economic and ecological points of view.
The object of the invention is to develop pens or pencils of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification, in such a way that they are more advantageous in particular for economic and ecological reasons.